


Hook (me) Up

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bodyworship, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, blowjob, facesitting, slight mention of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun just wanted to have fun before starting college. He wasn't planning to meet that sexy exchange student or experience his very first hook up, but what happened that night went beyond his expectation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook (me) Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the exchange bottomsehun@LJ.

  
  


He had been here for less than thirty minutes and Sehun already felt like he was getting claustrophobic. Moving past the sea of people as best as he could, he found a secure place near a window where no one stood. Then, reaching for a glass of vodka sunrise and gulping it down quickly, he perched his hips on the table. Heaving out a sigh, he decided to stay there temporarily to drink and eat a bit while nonchalantly watching the people having fun around him.

He didn’t really know why he had first thought it would be a good idea to try going to a party the first day he arrived on campus—two days before his first day of college—after successfully sneaking out of the dorm with the help of his roommate. The latter was somewhere in the house as well, and the only thing he had asked Sehun in exchange of his help was for the younger to not come home that night.

_Fair enough_ , Sehun had thought, he could crash somewhere or simply wait for the party to die down and go home at dawn. The other solution would be to find someone to spend the night with, but Sehun wasn’t sure he could do it. He was still young and quite inexperienced when it came to these things and had also never gone to a party before so he didn’t know  _how_  that worked.

A few girls winked at him, but he paid them no mind, knowing that he wouldn’t go home with a girl of all people— _that_  he was sure of at least. Hiding a grimace, he turned his eyes away from the group of girls dancing drunkenly in front of him, grinding on one another and sending him lewd looks. Perhaps they thought it would change Sehun’s mind—if so they were dead wrong, besides, it wasn’t sexy at all.

Sehun reached for another glass of alcohol and sighed again, suddenly bored. He had thought a party would be entertaining but he had been wrong yet again. People made it sound like it’s the best thing ever so Sehun had been curious, anticipating it even, but now that he was here he was simply disappointed. It wasn’t worth the risk of being suspended from college, he groaned inwardly.

His legs were getting tired from the constant standing position so he looked around the room to search for a chair but to no avail. Rolling his eyes, he put back his umpteenth glass of alcohol on the table and dived into the crowd, clumsily slaloming in between people and apologizing when he bumped into students, until he finally found an open door.

The door led to a small balcony and Sehun let out a shaky breath as he inhaled the fresh air of the night, his shirt now damp with sweat and sticking to his skin. He smelled of alcohol, sweat, smoke and perfume and he hated it but at least now that he was finally outside and far away from the crowd, it was easier to breathe.

Leaning on the railing, he closed his eyes and exhaled nosily. There was no way he was going back to the party, he’d rather stay here or walk around the campus to sober up. It wasn’t his first time drinking but he didn’t drink frequently so he wasn’t used to the dizziness. Taking a breather would do him good. Also, he felt a little slow because of the alcohol and he didn’t like the sensation. He hoped it would go away soon.

Sehun waited a minute for his head to clear up, sighing contentedly as the wind seeped through his shirt, then looked around to search for a way to leave the house. At the far end of the balcony, he could decipher what looked like a fire escape and he grinned in triumph. With trembling legs, he headed toward the fire escape and nearly missed the first step, gripping the ramp with more force than necessary to keep himself upright. It wasn’t the time to fall and break something.

Heart thumping loudly in his ears, he groaned and sat heavily on the step, distraught by his near falling experience. The dizziness came back in full force then, and he suddenly felt sick. Lowering his head against his hands, still anchored to the ramp, he waited for his heart to calm down and the nausea to disappear. He didn’t want to throw up though, it would be embarrassing. Carefully, he tried to control his breathing, in- and exhaling slowly, and closed his eyes.

“Are you okay?” came an accented voice.

Sehun looked up too fast, his head spinned, and he let out a pained noise. When he saw no one in front of him he looked down the stairs in confusion. Someone was sitting on the staircase and Sehun cursed at himself for not noticing the guy earlier. He hoped he had seen nothing of his fall but the worried look the stranger was offering him proved him wrong. He cringed inwardly,  _it was so embarrassing_.

“Yeah,” Sehun mumbled. “I’m fine, uh, thanks.”

The stranger nodded hesitantly, and then took a drag of his cigarette without breaking their eye contact. Clearing his throat, Sehun got up carefully and climbed down the stairs as slowly as possible and sit next to the unfamiliar young man.

“Hi,” he said awkwardly. “I’m Sehun.”

The stranger offered him a lazy smirk, arching his eyebrow. “I’m Yixing.”

“Are you Chinese?” Sehun inquired curiously, his eyes set on the cigarette against Yixing’s lips. Sehun had never smoked before but he had to admit that it looked kind of cool.

“Yes, I’m a new exchange student here,” he explained, shrugging. “Do you smoke?”

Shaking his head, Sehun grimaced, eliciting a laugh from Yixing. “Are you staying for the semester?” he asked him.

Nodding once, Yixing turned his head away to blow the cigarette smoke. Sehun took this opportunity to take a closer look at him, finding him rather good looking with his white tank top and tight black skinnies. Even if it was pitch dark outside, he could still make out Yixing’s body and from what he saw, the Chinese student appeared to be nicely built, his tank top clinged to his frame and outlined his abs.

Looking away, Sehun felt self-conscious all of sudden in his white shirt and dark jeans. He hadn’t thought about going to a party before he met his roommate so he had dressed up casually. Not that it mattered anyway—or at least he thought so.

“First time at a party?” Yixing suddenly asked, smiling in glee when Sehun’s eyes widened in response. “So I was right,” he chuckled, his dimples showing.

“How do you know?” Sehun mumbled, fighting off a pout.  _That_  would be childish and he already knew his whole attitude screamed  _I-don’t-know-what-I’m-doing-here_.

Yixing eyed him up and down and licked his lips. “Well, for one you don’t look like a party animal—no offense, also you’re talking to me instead of flirting with me,” he snickered.

Blinking confusedly, Sehun stared at Yixing, his mouth forming an ‘o’ shape. “What?”

His reply tore off another amused laugh from Yixing, the latter throwing his cigarette’s butt away. “You’re really new to this, right?” he teased him. “When someone comes talking to you at a party, it’s not a friendly gesture, it’s because they want to make out with you,” he explained, “or fuck you,” he added in an afterthought, arching his eyebrow.

Sehun didn’t miss Yixing’s gaze sizing him up not so discreetly and avoided his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed slightly. “I didn’t know… I wasn’t… I mean-” he stuttered, licking his lips nervously. “I wasn’t trying to flirt with you?” he offered.

Smirking, Yixing leaned back with his elbows on the step behind him, throwing a seductive look at Sehun. “Really?” he asked, lowering his voice. “Too bad.”

Taken aback, Sehun opened and closed his mouth a few times, appearing uncomfortable. His back was tense and his hands were slightly trembling with nerves as he searched for something to say—and failing miserably. Instead of replying, he let out a whiny noise, frustrated by his own inability to form a coherent sentence.

Then, Yixing’s expression suddenly turned serious, his hand hovering near Sehun’s naked arm. He boldly trailed his fingers on the younger’s forearm, brushing the skin slightly and teasingly in an up and down motion, making goosebumps arise on Sehun’s arm. The latter’s heart missed a beat and his breathing quickened, his eyes not leaving Yixing’s ones, hypnotized by his intense gaze.

Sehun had never been flirted with before, not like this. Guys his age didn’t beat around the bush. They approached him to get to know him before asking him out for a date with a simple sentence like “let’s hang out”. That wasn’t really flirting in Sehun’s opinion, it was more like a mutual agreement. Sure they chatted a bit, went to see a movie or played some games then made out, sometimes more, but it wasn’t the same. Besides, most times they were friends or friends of friends, not total  _strangers_.

He had never found the appeal of flirting before, it was a waste of time for his generation, but now that Yixing was sending him  _the_  look and teasing him skillfully, Sehun thought he had clearly been missing out. Yixing’s eyes and touch were sending shivers down his spine and his heartbeat was beating frantically in his chest. His skin was burning where Yixing’s fingers brushed his arms, and now, if Sehun’s head was spinning it wasn’t entirely the effect of alcohol.

It was the first time Sehun actually met someone older too, and he had to admit it felt kind of nice. Honestly, he didn’t think someone like Yixing would be interested in him before tonight.

As slowly as possible, Yixing leaned towards Sehun without breaking their eyes contact, stopping only millimeters away from his mouth. “That’s what flirting is about,” he breathed out before drawing back completely with a smile.

Inhaling sharply, Sehun frowned, his eyes downcast as he hugged himself protectively, turning his head away. He had thought Yixing would kiss him… But it looked like he was making fun of him instead. Upset, Sehun stayed silent, annoyed that he had been played. He was so stupid, _why would someone like Yixing be interested in a kid like him anyway?_.

Yixing quickly noticed that something was off, gently touching Sehun’s arm to gain his attention. “Hey.”

Sehun glared at him and shoved his hand away. “Don’t touch me,” he snapped in a petulant tone.

Yixing looked dumbfounded by his attitude, his eyes widening comically. “Are you mad?” he asked incredulously, gripping his arm with more force to keep the younger in place.

“You’re making fun of me!” Sehun shot back, feeling humiliated, as he tried to get away.

“I wasn’t!” Yixing spluttered. “I was just showing you how- wait, did you think I would kiss you?”

At Sehun’s lack of response, Yixing chuckled, grabbing Sehun’s arm once more to turn him around. “Hey, look at me,” he called. “Sehun, come on.”

When the latter obliged and finally turned to face him, Yixing didn’t lose time and press a gentle kiss to his lips, cupping both of his cheeks. “Better?” he whispered, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

Sehun licked his lips, stunned into silence, his eyes fixed on Yixing’s pink mouth. The latter easily picked up on it and captured his lips in another kiss, coaxing Sehun’s mouth open to slide his tongue in. Sehun let out a breathy moan and closed his eyes to savor the kiss.

Yixing licked into his mouth sensually, teasing Sehun’s tongue and teeth, and tilted his head to the side to deepen the exchange. Their noses bumped awkwardly and Yixing’s mouth tasted of beer and smoke but Sehun didn’t care, getting lax in his hold and responding eagerly to his ministrations. It was really nice. It had been a while since he had made out with someone.

Yixing was a great kisser too, his thumb rubbing circles on his cheeks, his wet lips sliding against his as his tongue explored the seam of Sehun’s mouth. When Yixing pulled away, he looked into Sehun’s hazy eyes and smiled softly, nibbling on his lower lip. “Do you want to get away from here?” he offered, his hands now resting on Sehun’s slim waist.

As cliché as the proposition sound, Sehun bit his lips and flushed. Despite being hesitant at the prospect of going home with a stranger, he still nodded shyly. He didn’t know if it was such a good idea but he didn’t want to stay here. He couldn’t go back to the dorm as well so it left him with not much of a choice. Besides, Yixing seemed nice enough and sober, and kissing him made Sehun feel really good.

What could possibly go wrong?

_Everything could go wrong_ , he thought as his back hit Yixing’s door.

They had walked around the campus in silence until they reached Yixing’s room, only exchanging flirty looks as their hands brushed. It seemed innocent enough at first, Sehun following Yixing with blind trust until he shoved Sehun against the door as soon as it was closed, attacking his mouth hungrily and trying to pull off his clothes as quickly as possible.

Sehun had let him do it, awkwardly responding to the kiss while keeping his hands to himself as Yixing’s mapped out his torso, back and ass with bold touches and curious hands. Now that he was in Yixing’s room, Sehun realized that he knew close to nothing about the guy and that it could be very dangerous. Even though he knew his decision to follow a stranger home hadn’t been the smartest, he chose not to think too much about it and simply enjoy the moment.

Yixing mouthed at his neck, sucking and biting the skin there, his hands roaming Sehun’s bottom, groping it blindly, as he humped his leg frantically, the younger standing motionless and tense against the door. Finally, Yixing seemed to notice his reluctance and drew back, licking his lips while sending Sehun a questioning look. “What’s wrong?” he asked breathlessly.

His mouth was red and shiny with spit as he bit his lips repeatedly, his eyes dark with lust as they wandered on Sehun’s pale chest. The younger felt strangely naked under his gaze—even if he was  _still_  wearing pants—and fought the urge to hide, wincing as his hands gripped Yixing’s top anxiously.

Clearing his throat, Sehun opened his mouth. “This isn’t… I mean… I don’t usually do this,” he explained quietly, frowning.

“What?” Yixing inquired. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve never-”

“Is this your first time?” Yixing cut him off, his eyes widening as he took a step back.

“Yes,” he paused, “Wait, no!” Sehun groaned, tightening his grip on Yixing’s shirt to keep him close. “I’ve never done it with a stranger before, not  _like this_  is what I meant.”

“Oh,” Yixing replied. “But, do you still want to?” His tone was serious and Sehun knew instantly that he could back away now if he wanted to. He just had to say he wanted to stop and Yixing would let him go, he was sure of it.

Mulling over the thought, Sehun’s eyes fell onto Yixing’s obvious boner, not really hidden in those tight skinnies, and quickly made up his mind. He wouldn’t back away now. Sehun wanted Yixing, and he wanted him back so why would he? They were going to have a good time and nothing was wrong with that. After all, it wasn’t like it was Sehun’s first time having sex, so it wouldn’t be much different from any other times. He just had to figure out how to pleasure Yixing—he was counting on the Chinese student to guide him—and go along with it.

“Yes,” he stated firmly. “I want it.”

Yixing offered him a beaming dimpled smile and grabbed his hands to slide them under his own tank top. His skin was warm and smooth under his fingerprints and Sehun’s breath hitched, licking his lips nervously. Yixing waited for him to look up before taking off the piece of clothing and chuckling when Sehun’s cheeks heated up at the sight of his muscled torso. With hesitation, Sehun caressed Yixing’s chest with featherlike touches, his fingers running from his waist to his neck, brushing his collarbone and shoulders, and nearly moaned when Yixing’s biceps contracted as he squeezed them.

Yixing had a very nice body indeed, and Sehun was already imagining the Chinese student throwing him around, pinning him down as Yixinghe fucked his brain out.

Licking his lips in anticipation, Sehun could feel his pants tighten as he explored Yixing’s body with more assurance now, teasingly stroking the top of his boxers which went past his jeans. Catching Sehun’s hands in his, Yixing held them above his head in a loose grip around his wrists, tearing off a strangled noise from the younger. He looked into his eyes intensely then tiptoed to kiss Sehun hard, his body pressed flush against the younger’s, trapping him against the door.

Trailing his lips along Sehun’s jaw, chin and neck, Yixing went down his chest, leaving wet kisses on his way before releasing the younger’s hands and kneeling in front of him. Unbuttoning his jeans with nimble fingers, Yixing slid them down Sehun’s long legs, leaving him only with his boxers on, a wet patch already formed at the front.

Yixing licked his lips, sending him a sultry look, and mouthed at his cock through the fabric, his hands cupping his balls and rolling them into his palms playfully. Throwing his head back against the door, Sehun groaned and arched his back, resisting the urge to buck up his hips. Chuckling at his reaction, Yixing finally stripped him off his boxers, quickly attaching his mouth to Sehun’s hardening length and sucking it noisily as his hands wandered on his waist and thighs.

Whining low in his throat, Sehun’s fists tightened before he clumsily tugged at Yixing’s hair. The latter moaned around him and bobbed his head faster, his tongue licking the slit as his hand pumped what he couldn’t take into his mouth. Soon after, Sehun pushed his head away and inhaled sharply, his legs trembling from the pleasure his body was experiencing.

“I won’t last,” he mumbled.

“Already?” Yixing asked in a gentle tone, looking up at him from under his eyelashes. He wasn’t teasing nor mocking so Sehun simply bit his lips and nodded. “Okay, let’s continue on the bed,” Yixing added, standing up to press a small kiss to Sehun’s lips in reassurance.

Yixing turned around and shimmied out of his jeans with some difficulties—skinnies and boner were never a good combination. After that, he bent down to retrieve them completely, offering an alluring view of his backside to Sehun. The latter whimpered at the sight, still standing against the door like a deer caught in the headlights, with his boxers still at his feet.

Yixing plopped himself down on his bed and got comfortable before patting the empty space next to him in invitation with one hand, the other palming his hard on still confined in his boxers. When Sehun didn’t move, Yixing blinked at him, eyeing him from head to toe curiously, still stroking himself lazily. He licked his lips and stared pointedly at Sehun’s dick, making the younger’s toes curl as he basked in the attention. “Aren’t you coming?” Yixing asked, lifting his eyebrow, and Sehun moaned at the double meaning.

Pushing away his boxers with his feet, Sehun scampered towards him and stopped next to the bed, fidgeting slightly, unsure of what to do. Smiling fondly, Yixing hastily got up, standing on the bed, and circled his arms around Sehun’s neck, leaning down to kiss him chastely. “Why are you so shy now?” Yixing whispered against his lips, biting them gently.

Sehun lowered his eyes and smiled bashfully, not answering. Yixing hummed against his mouth and tackled him to the bed, laughing when Sehun fell over with a high-pitched scream. Rolling over onto his back, Sehun glared at the culprit and pinched his side in retaliation. As he calmed down, Yixing threw a leg over the younger’s naked body and straddled his thighs, bending down to cage Sehun’s face with his arms.

They kissed languidly, Yixing taking his time to explore Sehun’s hot and warm mouth, his hips rocking gently against the younger’s cock. “Are you still nervous?” he asked when he felt Sehun finally relaxed against him, peppering kisses on his face. Sehun shook his head and Yixing smiled in content. He pressed a lingering kiss to Sehun’s mouth before standing up again. “Good,” he breathed out.

Yixing smiled reassuringly at him and opened his nightstand, throwing condoms and lube onto the bed next to Sehun’s sprawled body. Once done, he quickly stripped out of his boxers and smirked when Sehun stared in awe at his cock, standing proud in front of him.

“Ready?” Yixing inquired. “We can still stop if you want to.”

At a loss of something to say, Sehun only shook his head and gripped the sheets tighter. Yixing smiled at his serious expression and went back on the bed, kneeling between Sehun’s legs and stroking his thighs. “It’s just sex you know, I’m going to make you feel good,” he offered with another of his dimpled smiles, tilting his head to the side in question, waiting for Sehun’s decision.

Sehun reached for his hand and pulled him forward and Yixing collapsed against his body with a laugh. His warmth was soothing and he smiled when Yixing’s body sagged into him naturally. He could feel his cock against his thigh, twitching as their skin met and it sent a tingling feeling in Sehun’s chest. The press of a naked body against his was such a nice feeling. Sehun had never taken the time to just lie in bed with someone before, usually they would immediately start fucking, so it felt strangely intimate for two strangers who just met hours ago.

Yixing brought him back to reality with a kiss, molding their lips together while grinding his hips against Sehun’s. “What do you like?” Sehun found himself asking, curious and eager to please. Yixing had sucked him off but he had done nothing yet.

“Uhm,” Yixing looked pensive. “Just spread those beautiful legs for me,” he whispered hotly, his hands trailing down to cup Sehun’s ass.

Sehun blushed but complied easily, spreading his legs wider, Yixing pushing them further and further apart with his hands on the inside of his thighs. “You’re so flexible,” he groaned in awe. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

His limbs awkwardly folded, Sehun held his thighs against his torso as Yixing’s hands explored his body once more, brushing his cock teasingly without actually touching it. Soon, his mouth was following the same path, ravishing Sehun’s whole body.

When Yixing’s mouth got closer to his rim, Sehun startled and tensed. He tried to move away but Yixing kept him in place, his grip on his thighs unrelenting. “What are you doing?” Sehun squeaked, confused. “Not there! Oh my god!” he mumbled when Yixing mouthed at his hole, his tongue peeking to tease him.

Looking up from between his legs, Yixing licked his lips, his eyes hooded. “Never got rimmed?” he asked, smirking. “I’ll show you what it’s like to hook up with someone more experienced!”

Sehun’s eyes widened and he could only groan, throwing his head back against the pillow as Yixing went down on him one more time, licking and sucking his rim, wetting it with his saliva. Then, when he deemed Sehun ready, he pushed a finger in, slowly and carefully to test the water. The younger moaned at the intrusion, the muscles on his thighs flexing, as he sobbed for more.

Yixing continued to lick his hole, his finger still poking around his walls, while his other hand stroked Sehun’s cock leisurely. One finger soon became two but the stretch was a little too much for Sehun who hissed at the lack of lubrication. Yixing kissed his thigh in apology and grabbed the lube to coat his fingers with the liquid before inserting them again. The slide was easier and Sehun started to relax, only to gasp when Yixing’s fingers found that spot which made him see stars, brushing it repeatedly.

Yixing pleasured him for a few more minutes, finger fucking him and jerking him off in sync, Sehun thrashed under him at the intense pleasure he was feeling. He couldn’t believe Yixing had been pleasuring him for about one hour now, without touching himself or asking Sehun to touch him. If Sehun had gone home with someone else, they would have already fucked and he would have gotten off his hookup at least once—if not more. His previous partners always liked to bring him to his knees so he was a little surprised Yixing hadn’t asked him to do the same.

Finally, Yixing removed his fingers and wiped them dry on the sheets. He looked out of breath but proud, his cheeks flushed and his eyes were glassy. He stroked his cock a few times, closing his eyes and hissing a curse, then bent down to lay an open mouthed kiss on Sehun’s lips. The younger whined in the kiss and curled a hand around his neck to deepen the exchange, their teeth clashing in the process.

“Still okay?” Yixing mumbled against his mouth.

Sehun nodded once, smiling, and settled back on the mattress while waiting for Yixing to put a condom on. The latter made a show of doing it, taking his sweet time, and Sehun hit his shoulder with his foot, sending him a glare. Yixing only laughed a little before sliding between his legs, avoiding being kneed in the face and Sehun chuckled nervously, grabbing his legs to stay put.

Yixing only shook his head fondly and pressed another kiss to his lips before taking his cock and pushing in, only stopping once he had bottomed out. Sehun gasped, planting his nails in his thighs and arched off the bed. “Fuck,” Yixing groaned. “So tight.” Sehun opened his eyes with difficulty and stared at Yixing’s face, watching in fascination as it constricted in pleasure.

Yixing didn’t stay still for long, he kneeled in between the younger’s legs and rocked his hips in circle; his grip on Sehun’s thighs controlling but gentle nonetheless. Then, he unfolded his legs and lied down on Sehun’s body once again, bracketing his head and bumping their noses together. “Hi,” he snickered in glee. Sehun rolled his eyes and circled his legs around his waist, digging his heels in Yixing’s lower back to make him go deeper into him. Yixing hissed, hiding his face in Sehun’s neck, moaning against his skin as he thrusted with more force.

Hearing Sehun’s little moans against his ear spurred Yixing on to quicken the pace, snapping his hips sporadically into the younger’s body. Sehun contracted around him; his cock pressed and leaking between their stomachs; and grabbed Yixing’s biceps as he groaned and moaned shamelessly. “I’m close,” Sehun announced breathlessly, closing his eyes firmly. Between the fabulous blowjob Yixing had given him and the rimming, it was a miracle he hadn’t come earlier. Yixing stopped his movements and slipped out of him suddenly; Sehun whining low in his throat in disappointment.

“On your knees,” Yixing ordered. Sehun obliged, turning around as Yixing guided him, and settled on his trembling legs, ass up in the air. Groaning, Yixing held his ass cheeks open, marveling at the sight of Sehun’s well fucked pink hole and didn’t resist pressing a lingering kiss on his rears. Sliding into Sehun once more, they both moaned at the new angle, Yixing hitting Sehun’s sweet spot dead on at each thrust.

Sehun’s orgasm took him by surprise and he tensed under Yixing, releasing on the sheets with a cry. Yixing hissed as his walls tightened around him, fucking into him more quickly to chase his own orgasm. When he finally came, Yixing’s grip on Sehun’s hips was so tight it would surely leave him bruises. He fell forward and laid his head on Sehun’s sweaty back, groaning as he spilled into the condom. He didn’t wait before pulling away, tying the condom and throwing it somewhere on the floor while breathing heavily. Then, with a gentle touch to Sehun’s hips, he pushed him onto his side, settling next to him with a sigh.

Sehun rolled over to face him, bumping onto his side and looked up at him with a small contented smile. “Hi,” he whispered. Yixing chuckled and patted his head, threading his fingers though his hair as he regained his breathing.

“Should I go?” Sehun asked timidly.

Yixing’s hand stilled. “Do you want to go?” At Sehun’s frown, he smiled. “Then, no. You can stay the night.” He sat up and stretched before standing up and disappearing behind a door, all the while Sehun followed his movements with his eyes. When he came back, he hastily bent down to retrieve the used condom, throwing it in the trashcan before jumping on the bed with a towel in his hand. He carefully wiped the younger’s body, the latter hissing at the contact of the tissue on his sensitive skin, and the mess Sehun had made on the sheets.

Sehun flushed slightly at the sight, embarrassed, but Yixing didn’t comment on it, discarding the towel and lying back on the bed. “So, was it good?” he asked conversationally. Sehun bit his lip and nodded shyly. He had never come untouched before so it was more than  _good_  in his opinion. Not knowing how to voice out his thoughts, Sehun snuggled closer to Yixing and placed a kiss on his chest, sending him a meaningful glance he hoped the older would get. Apparently Yixing did because he smiled and curled up around him, holding him close.

“Now that you chose to stay, I might jump you again before you leave,” Yixing offered teasingly. “I’m not into the whole one time thing, you know, the night is still young after all.”

Gawping, Sehun blinked at him sleepily. Sure, his body was pleasantly aching but as pleasurable as it was, all he wanted now was to rest, so knowing Yixing wanted a round two and possibly more scared him a little. “R-Really?” he spluttered.

Yixing laughed loudly, kissing his frown away. “It’ll feel good, I promise.”

Sehun didn’t reply and just close his eyes. He had to get as much sleep as possible if he wanted to survive that night.

Early morning saw Sehun sitting on Yixing’s face as the latter’s tongue licked into him sensually, reducing the younger into a moaning mess. His thighs were pressed on each side of Yixing’s cheeks, caging him in as Yixing’s hands groped and fondled his butt cheeks to open him up further. Yixing’s moans resonated into Sehun’s body; he couldn’t help but to shiver and curl into himself under the pleasure.

His cock was an angry red, still shiny with spit from Yixing’s blowjob—the second one—and ready to burst. Sehun was covered in sweat and come— _Yixing’s_ —after he successfully wake Yixing by putting his mouth on the Chinese student’s cock. “Surprise,” he had whispered naughtily when Yixing’s eyes opened.

He had somehow woken up Yixing’s insatiable lust, the latter soon jumped him to devour his entire body. He had peppered kisses everywhere on Sehun, not letting any patch of skin untouched before sucking him off and urging him to sit on his face because  _fuck, I want to eat you out so bad_ —his words.

Sehun was exhausted, at this point he just wished Yixing would let him come—for the fourth time that night—so that he could finally get some  _real_  sleep. Yixing must have heard his prayers, or maybe he was tired too, because he manhandled the younger until he was lying on his back on the mattress, pushing two fingers into him and fucking him hard and fast until he came on his stomach with a silent cry.

Sehun’s throat was raw from all the screaming and he felt disgusting, threading his own hands in his sweaty strands of hair. Yixing wasn’t much better: his hair was a mess and his lips were red, puffy and covered with spit, whereas his face flushed. He looked content and well fucked. Sehun knew he must look the same, or worse.

Turning to their sides, they smiled at each other and giggled stupidly at their disheveled appearance. Humming quietly, Sehun let out a small sigh. “I’m dead,” he mumbled sleepily. Yixing’s fingers brushed his face, before he leaned in to kiss him chastely which made Sehun grimace. “Don’t kiss me when your mouth had been in my ass,” he whined.

“You weren’t complaining earlier,” Yixing chuckled, amused.

Sehun didn’t reply, hiding his blushing face and snuggling closer as Yixing pressed his lips to his head and petted his hair.

“Do you do this often?” Sehun suddenly asked after a small silence.

“Hooking up with young  _boys_?” he asked amusedly. Sehun groaned and Yixing snickered at his reaction. “No,” he replied straightforwardly.

“To me, it looks like you’re used to it though,” Sehun mumbled, letting out a content sigh when Yixing’s fingers brushed his nape. “And I’m not a  _boy_.” he added, tearing off a laugh from Yixing.

“I’m really not,” the latter confessed finally. “Actually, I usually hook up with older men.”

“Then, why  _me_?” Sehun inquired curiously, arching his neck to look up at him in the eyes.

“You were too pretty to resist,” he teased, pressing a kiss to his nose. Sehun wrinkled it and pouted, visibly not satisfied with the answer. Yixing laughed. “I don’t really know, okay,” he added seriously. “You were there with me and you looked interested in  _me_  and I found you cute so I thought  _why not_?”

“I’m glad you took me home,” Sehun confessed shyly, peppering kisses on Yixing’s chest. “I’m glad I met  _you_  as my first hook up.”

“I kind of want to keep you now, so sorry but I’ll also be your last hook up,” the Chinese student replied while tightening his hold on Sehun’s body.

Sehun giggled and hid his face from view, nuzzling into Yixing’s neck. “I don’t mind,” he mumbled against his skin.

“Good,” Yixing whispered. “And for the record, I’m glad too.”

 

 


End file.
